The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the vinifera species which produces early maturing black seedless table grapes.
The new variety is a the result of a cross of two unnamed, unpatented seedlings of my creation and was one of over 800 such seedlings grown near Thermal, Calif. and brought to fruiting, evaluated and asexually reproduced.
The variety of black seedless grape known as `Beauty` (unpatented) has been considered the earliest fruiting black seedless grape produced for the commerical market. However, the fruit of `Beauty` is soft and does not hold in storage well. Another commercial variety, `Fantasy`, tends to crack and is low yielding and matures relatively late.